Yet to be Stolen
by FruttiKiwi
Summary: "Yugo and Adamaï have had to survive in the streets by themselves, pickpocketing and stealing food or money whenever they can. That is, until the first time they get caught. Modern!AU and Slice of Life. Rated T for some language, violence, and minor adult references later on. Characters are a bit darker than normal." Originally by Unethical Ai.
1. Chapter 1

Harsh black shadows fell across a dark alleyway as two small figures snuck past fallen trashcans and broken bricks. One of them hissed at the other, he had a dragon tattoo from his back to his neck.

"Yugo! This one! Right here."

"Are you sure?" He answered a bit loudly.

"Yes. Keep your voice down. We can't let anyone hear us. We get in, grab some stuff, and get out. You got that?" He hissed out again.

"Fine. You ready?"

"Yep," He watched Yugo prep up for the creating the portal. "Go for it!" He said a bit excitedly.

Suddenly, their previously dark environment was lit up by a gentle blue glow. The two figures disappeared and the same glow appeared in the house they were next to. They reappeared and the light shut off, as if someone had flicked a switch.

"Alright, where are we?"

"I think this is the living room." He said as he readjust his hat in the dark.

"Crap. Where's the kitchen?"

He closed his eyes and instantly saw everything with his Dragon sense(wakfu energy) "Umm...over here!" He walked over there without disturbing the objects in the house.

"Hurry up then, let's go." He ran past him; khowever, he almost tripped over a stack of magazines.

Two shadows slowly made their way to the cooking area. More specifically, the refrigerator. The large white door silently swung open and a dim white light highlighted the figures, two boys, one with what appeared to be large ears protruding from the top of his head, the other slightly shorter one holding a large burlap sack.

"Ad! They have sandwiches! And steak!"

"Just take what we need, Yugo. Here." He said calmy, but eagerly took the food they need go survive.

The shorter one grabbed a few cold dinner rolls, a slice of cheese, and two sandwiches and passed them to his friend.

"Grab the chocolate too, Ad."

"Oh, fine. You and your sweet tooth. Come on. We're done here, let's go."

The fridge closed shut with a quiet thud. Another blue glow and the shadows fell silent once again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Disappear

An old decrepit warehouse stood against the faded light of the morning sun. Dust motes drifted and danced inside as the wind found its way through small cracks and holes. With metal walls that were rusting and torn, it was obviously abandoned, though voices emanated from its dirt-stained interior.

"Mmm… I don't think I'll ever get tired of sandwiches. It's amazing how some bread and a slice of meat can taste this good!"

"Don't get used to it, Yugo. We can't eat like kings every day."

"Oh, lighten up, bro! We always get by, don't we?"

"Sure, we get by, but we always just get by, and at this rate we'll end up old, still living in dumps like this eating food we stole from innocent people AND that's thinking on the bright side. We could very well get caught some day and spend the rest of our lives as wanted crooks."

"Its won't be like that, Ad, I promise. We'll come up with something. I don't know what, but we will."

Adamaï slumped down onto the cold concrete floor.

"You always say that. You said that when we first got here, and look at how far we've come," He gave a sour laugh, completely amused how his friend could say optimistic things in dark time like these. "We're just a couple of kids with no home or family. We have nothing going for us besides your powers, and if anyone saw them, they'd probably freak out like...we are monsters" he said the last part bitterly.

Yugo pulled his hood down over his eyes and sighed. "Well, what do you think we should do? We could get a job or something and earn some money, so we don't have to steal all the time."

"I really doubt they hire people that young, and then they'd still need to talk to our 'parents.'" He emphasized parents then rolled his eyes.

"We could hire a hobo to answer the phone for us!"

"What phone? We don't even have one."

"Well, if we can't get a real job, we could become street performers! You know how those people go around playing an accordion or breakdancing, and people throw money at them? I bet we could find something to do."

"That would draw too much attention to ourselves. Before you know it, some well intentioned idiot is going to wonder what kind of parents have their kids performing in subways and street corners, then they'll find out that we don't have any and they'll sic the CPS on us, and then they'll drag us back to..." He doesn't finish his sentence.

"Good point, we'll come up with something, but I do know one thing. That sandwich was absolutely delicious."

"Ha, You and your stomach." An amused grin stretched across his face.

"You and your predictions of doom and gloom. Everything works out in the end, you'll see. Anyways, I'm gonna go take a walk outside. Do you wanna come with me?"

"For what?"

"To study hobo patterns, I don't know. Maybe some rich guy will drop a big of money that he doesn't want."

"A big bag of money."

"It could happen."

"That he doesn't want."

"There are crazy people of all financial backgrounds. Aren't rich people supposed to be all eccentric and everything?"

"I'll pass. I have some thinking to do, anyway. Though if you could, bring me a newspaper on your way back. Maybe the funnies will actually be funny this time."

"Sure thing, bro."

"Oh, and Yugo?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

The Eliatrope smiled. "I'm always careful."

A flash later, and he was gone.

Yugo reappeared out of a small alley onto an empty sidewalk. Flickering streetlamps glowed in the darkness of the early morning, hesitantly illuminating the asphalt below.

He looked around at the unfamiliar houses neatly lined up on both sides of him. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of a torn gray hoodie, he turned right and began walking, pulling out a small MP3 player that he and Adamaï had found a few weeks ago and plugging in the earphones. He wasn't exactly an advocate for stealing anything they didn't need, but the scratched up old device with its twenty-odd songs was the best thing they had ever taken.

Yugo continued down the lonely street at a slower pace as the music gently flowed through his ears. His mind wandered as did he, pacing the matching beat, lulled into a sense of quiet comfort.

A piercing whistle blew through the air, shattering Yugo's peace.

"Hey, kid! Yeah, you, in the hoody! It's five in the morning! These are still curfew hours, you know!"

He turned around, and saw a wizened old cop with scraggly white hair, doing an early morning patrol in his car through the neighborhood. The car slowed, and the policeman pulled up next to him.

"You okay, kiddo? Hop in, and I'll take you to home. Your folks must be worried. Where do you live?"

Yugo took a step back. The old man looked nice enough, but if he went with him, what then? He had no idea what to say and even if he did know the address of a specific warehouse, he doubted Adamaï constituted as a legal guardian. Then he would have to go through to the police station and sit through a bunch of questions that he wouldn't be able to answer and still wouldn't be able to get back to Ad. He did what felt the most natural. He ran.

"H-hey! What're you doing? If you try to evade the law, I have every right to place you under arrest, young man!"

Yugo didn't care. The old geezer could yell at him all he wanted, but he was freer than a bird flying from its cage, he heard the sirens, so he sprinted down the sidewalk as fast as he could. His feet carrying him away from the guilt, the stares, and the unanswered questions.

Flashing lights danced off of the surrounding houses, reflecting from windows and shining onto the street. Someone opened a door, and a girl in a nightgown walked out to take a look, obviously awoken by the commotion.

She watched the body, in the hoodie then the police car. She shook her head then sighed as she entered her home again. Completely awake, she decided to brush her green locks for the day.

The roar of the engine quickly grew closer to Yugo, demanding his attention before stopping. A car door slammed closed, and he heard the heavy footsteps of the old man behind him.

"Stop! Come on, now! Lets be reasonable here!" He called after, but no hostility was laced in his voice.

Yugo continued on, not heeding the words behind him, getting faster and faster as the officer slowed more and more, painting for air.

"Look, you don't have - to run!" The man bent down, putting his hands on his knees then glared up at the delinquent in front of him, who was getting further away by the second.

He stood and shook his head. "Kids nowadays. No respect for their elders." Trudging back to his car, he sighed and mumbled to himself, "Might be time for a retirement, anyways."

The cop glanced back down the street, but the boy in the hoodie was long gone. The rumble of an engine and the old patrol car drove off, thin puffs of exhaust trailing behind.


	3. Chapter 3 -Daughter of Snobs

Yugo looked back and noticed that the cop was gone. He sighed then stopped running and began to walk again.

A young woman with green long locks, rich chocolate skin and a signature lifeless frown edged on her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had been 'happy'.

As a child of a wealthy family, you must act like this, talk like that. This whole, "I'm better than you" thing brought her no happiness what so ever. In fact, most people hate her.

She had no friends and barely called her family, 'family'.

As for her bodyguard, she envied her. She had the looks, body and most importantly freedom. When she's not protecting the rich snob from who knows what.

She looked at her reflection, then she applied her clear lip gloss.

Her eyes trailed across the room to her beloved closet. She took graceful strides towards it. Placing her hand on the knob, she twisted and pulled it back. Effectively opening the door to reveal her clothes, shoes, towels, cloths, basically anything she needed fashion wise.

She walked in absorbing herself with all colors that adorned in this room unlike her black and white life, there was no grey.

She settled with a black dress with white high socks and a pair of black wedges. In addition, she grabbed a tan short trenchcoat to give her the dramatic feel of color blocking, . Kidding, sometimes it gets cold. It's best to be prepared than unprepared.

She grabbed her heaven bag then walked out the door with no hoodie man or police car in sight.

Tapping her shoe gently on the pavement, she started walking to her father's, the Mayor of Sadida.

She had responsibilities to take upon and must perfect to show the true power yet worth of a sickening wealth. It changes people and it most certainly changed her father unless it was her mother.

He turned back around, "I better get back to Ad. He'll get worried if I'm gone for too long." He said quietly to himself.

It wasn't under or pass curfew, so he could roam the streets freely now.

He looked up as a girl, his age walked passed him. He blushed at the sight of her.

'She's so pretty.' he thought to himself. He frowned once a thought occurred to him that he wouldn't be able to interact with others since he has no real family nor roof above his head.

He didn't give her a second glance as he made his way back to the warehouse.

Turning into an alleyway, he made a portal then walked into before it disappeared. He reappeared inside the warehouse with a silly, innocent smile on his face.

"Ad!"

His brother looked up, "What is it?"

He sat down beside his friend. He averts his attention to him.

"First, a cop chased me, but I managed to get away."

But before Ad could say anything, Yugo beats him to it.

"I saw the most beautiful girl ever!" He blushed, but sighed painfully afterwards "I would like to go get to know her, but you know."

He nodded his head absentmindedly, he tried to understand where his friend was coming from, but couldn't.

Maybe, it was because he was indifferent towards others. It's not like he didn't care for others, he just doesn't hold interest for them because they held no respect for him.

Ever since they've been dragged there. He lost his trust and was insecure about a lot of things. Yugo was obvious to it all.

He would have to keep an eye on Yugo and this girl, he is attracted to.

The hallow girl meet with the steps of her father's building. She avert her attention to the person on top of the stairs, her bodyguard Evangeline.

She has a strong chin, deadly long eyelashes, bright vibrant green eyes, spaced out freckles and golden strands of blonde hair. She's stunning for a bodyguard.

The dark girl held the aggravating groan as she approached the figure.

The blonde watched her.

Once she made it up the stairs, she greeted the girl.

"Amalia."

"Evangeline" she replied in a dead tone.

She rolled her eyes at the young lady, but followed her into the large, historical building.

It was silent, her eye slightly twitched because of it. She hated it here, it just proved how alone and bitter she really was. Wasn't she suppose to go to school, enjoy life while she's still young?

She'll be an raisin by twenty-one, she thought. '' 'Pitiful'

She went to her father's office, so he can lecture her for the day. He always wanted her to perfect since he saw no potential in her annoying brother. In addition, he also had a thing for Evangeline.

She pushed the doors opened and entered, her bodyguard stayed behind.

"Father?"

"Sit."

She took a seat in a chair, planted her rear end at the tip of the seat.

"Today, you will complete your studies then you advance yourself more in politics, business and money."

She nodded her head, "Is that all?"

He rubbed his facial hair, "No, that is all."

She stood up and left without a word.

Ad studied Yugo, "Say you didn't say what the girl looked like."

Yugo made this ' I'm so stupid ' gesture, "How could I forget?" He had a dreamy look to his face, "She has long green hair," he expanded his arms, "really smooth dark skin, it glows. Her face..."

He looked down, "She looked quite sad and lonely, but she still has a beautiful face."

Ad raised a brow, "Okay."

'I wonder if I could make her smile...' the young boy blushed at the thought.

Later, that day Amalia worked on her studies. It's not that she isn't smart, it's just that she isn't interested in the things her father wants her to excel in.

Her teacher, went on and on about how woman should behave to get what they truly desire.

"Show skin if you must, but never let them in." Her nails glided along the counter top.

Amalia couldn't help, but role her eyes. 'So... dramatic, she should've signed up for theatre.'

The woman sighed, "I honestly don't see why I'm teaching you this." She sat down in the seat across from Amalia.

This peeked the young girls interest.

"You can be whoever you want to be. Although, make sure it's a positive yet beneficial choice because life isn't fair." She smiled bitterly as if she remembered a bittersweet moment in her short-lived life.

Amalia raised her eyebrow, she couldn't remember the last time someone gave her something to think about. It was already given, solved.

"Ms. Butterfly?"

"Yes?" She slowly averted back to her boring self.

"Thank you."

Amalia got up and packed her things. The notebooks, documents, papers and pen.

Her father said, "Only mature rich business prodigies and their sucsessers use them unlike the flimsy ordinary children."

Flimsy because pencils are easy to break unlike a pen that can still be bent, but functional.

Ad and Yugo decided to go out since they were bored staying in the warehouse, doing nothing. They already read the magazine, listened to music on the MVP player and played at least 10 matches of rock, paper and scissors.

They walked past a bunch of shops; pastry, toys, clothes, antiques, etc.

As much as they would like a closer look, they knew that it wasn't possible to go in there without money in hand. In addition, the clothes they were wearing weren't all that customer worthy either.

Ad kept walking, but noticed that his friend wasn't beside him. He turned around and saw Yugo was staring at something particular. No, someone. He watched as Yugo watched a girl that he mentioned earlier walked by.

Green hair, chocolate skin, sad face and well, pretty. Nothing extraordinary about her in his mind.

He also noticed a woman next to the young lady. She was a bit taller, tone, blonde, had a bunch of freckles that decorated her face and an unamused frown.

He followed were her eyes went. How convenient, she was glaring at Yugo, but Yugo didn't notice.

She was about to make her way towards him, but Ad beat her to it.

He yanked Yugo away before things gotten ugly.

"Yugo.." he hissed.

"It's her. She's the one I told you about early."

"You should stay away from her."

"Why?"

"Who knows what she's capable of. Also, did you noticed her bodyguard?"

While the furious blonde took swift strides toward the boy. Ad noticed that her clothes resembles to a guard.

"How do you know that's her bodyguard?"

"Because she was standing right next to her."

Evangeline watched the two boys hurried away.

"Amalia?"

"Yes?"

"There was a boy staring at you. A few seconds ago, but it seems like his friend dragged him away."

She averts her eyes to the blonde next to her. "What? Well, what did he look like?"

"Dangerous."

"Besides that." She looked annoyed.

"Why? Is there a possibility that you might know this person?"

"Maybe, I truly don't know. I don't have friends, remember?"

She rolled her eyes at her remark. "He had a hoodie with two large ears attached to it, blonde hair, ripped jeans and sneakers. "

'That sounds familiar...,' she thought to herself. 'Did he see me while he was running from the cop?'

Amalia tapped her chin. "That... Doesn't sound familiar." She shrugged.

"It's getting late."

"Right."

They left, unaware of the eyes that followed them.


	4. Chapter 5 - Hello

"You almost got caught, Yugo!"

"I'm sorry, Ad. I just couldn't help myself." He drifted off.

"Whatever." His eyes narrowed down. He couldn't believe that Yugo would do something so stupid. Didn't he realize that their lives are in jeopardy?

He sighed as both of their stomachs growled.

They looked at each other than laughed.

"Come on, bro."

"I'm right with you Ad!"

They walked down the sidewalk together.

Amalia walked into her home, bidding her bodyguard goodnight. Officially shutting the door and ending all things from the outside world.

She noticed that her butler's tided up the place and made dinner. She appreciated the two. No matter how silly or obnoxious they were.

She slid of her shoes and planted them in the shoe rack before going into the kitchen, to eat her well deserved meal.

Steamed vegetables, juicy fruit salad and creamy soup with a tall glass of apple cider.

As she ate, she thought about the boy in the hoodie.

"What a strange boy."

She finished her food and placed her dishes in the sink. After that,she went to the bathroom to take her bath.

She always like to bathe. It relaxes her,her father always said that she deserved to be treated as a Queen, but she had her doubts.

She ran warm water, filling up the oval shaped tub, enough to fit at least two, maybe three people. She added the bubbles and such, before getting in herself.

She had a gut feeling that she we'll see the boy in a hoodie again. For better or worse? She truly didn't know and possibly could care less at the moment.

The next day, it was around five pm, Yugo was by himself. He decided to watch Baker make pastries.

The boy wondered if he could ever make his own pastries. He drooled at the thought, unaware of a figure behind him.

"Excuse me?"

Yugo jumped, but slowly turned around. He froze as he saw the girl from yesterday in front of him.

"Would you like one?" She pointed towards the sweets.

"You don't need to that... I won't be able to repay you back." He said sadly.

She took in his appearance, but decided to not ask questions that were too personal.

"Come on, it's my treat." She held her hand out to him.

He took it, blushing at how soft her hand is.

'Please don't kill me Ad.' he pleaded softly in his mind.

She guided him into the shop. Men, women and parents were interacting with their family and enjoying the sweetest of treats.

The young girl and boy looked through the pastries that they had to offer.

"What would you like?"

"What would you recommend?"

"Hmm," She thought softly, but smiled, "this one."

She pointed to a chocolate cake, it had three layers of chocolate with a white cream smoothed all over the top.

Yugo chirped up in excitement, "It looks delicious!"

"It is."

She ordered the cake for him and one for herself.

The employee gave them their disered treat after Amalia paid.

The two took a seat at the end. Yugo began to eat his, but savoring each bite he took.

"Thank you very much. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"My pleasure." As she took her first bite.

"My name is Yugo, what's yours?" He was curious and truly hoped to learn more about her.

"Amalia."

"Amalia...," He repeated softly, "Thank you Amalia. I hope we can be friends."

She was taken back. 'Friends?' she thought.

"Well, I never had a friend before," She sighed, "No one truly likes me."

"Why? You're so nice and..." He blushed, "pretty."

"I have a complicated history, but it's nothing compared to the other complex stories I heard. I guess, I'm thankful, yet quite envious of them."

He didn't want to reveal his past since it might scare her away or she might get someone to send us back.

They talked about the weather, food and places they would like to visit.

"Yugo?"

"Yes, Amalia?"

"Why were you running away from a cop?"

He froze, but regain himself, "Well, uh, I wanted to take a walk when people weren't out. I panicked when I saw the cop and hightailed out of there. I didn't mean to cause trouble for the old man, but I was scared."

"Yeah, you'll worry your parents too if the cops called your parents. Telling them that your son is at the police station."

"Heh, yeah."

He wanted to tell her the truth, but he can't.

They gazed at each other, enjoying the comfortable silence. Unfortunately, Amalia had to go.

"I should get going... Evangeline is going to bother me if she doesn't find me home in a few minutes. See you later, Yugo."

She walked away, leaving the boy to himself. He took the cake he saved for Ad in a bag then left himself.

He scurried himself into an alleyway then created a portal that glowed brightly, once he entered it. The portal disappeared, but reappeared inside the warehouse. Ad was reading a newspaper; however, he looked up and noticed Yugo's whole demeanor changed. In addition, his caught something in Yugo's hand.

"What's in the bag bro?"

Yugo grinned, "A gift for you!"

"A gift? Me? How could you get something for me when we have no money or people to help us out?" He looked confused.

Yugo handed the bag to Ad. Ad opened it and held out chocolate cake. It was still fresh and looked divine to the eye. He took a bite and relished it.

"It's so heavenly..."

"I know right!" Yugo practically jumped up and down in excitement.

"Say, where did you get this? How could you even afford this?" He asked as he took another bite.

"Amalia bought it for me." He pulled his hood over his face to hide his flushed cheeks.

"Amalia?" He questioned. 'The girl from yesterday,' he thought.

"The girl from yesterday. She's really nice. She said that I didn't have to repay her. I think we'll become really good friends. Hopefully, I can repay her some day."

"Don't get your hopes up just yet, Yugo."

"I won't." He smiled.

As the days went by, Yugo began to venture out more, leaving his friend behind.

Ad didn't mind it that much, until later.

Yugo thought about it over the days, to be more specific. He thought about getting a job.

He started to question the shops about how the job thing worked.

He would immediately jump in on the opportunity; however, there was a problem. He needed a parent signature. Sure, he could fake one, but what's the point if he'll get fired later on?

As he walked with a defeated look on his face, the cop from a few days ago appeared.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" One hand was on his hip and the other was holding a cup of coffee.

He was shocked, totally frightened that he might arrest him for who knows what, but as he moved backwards. He bumped into a large man as he turned around.

"Hey, Ruel. You have a good reputation for scaring young kids away." He chuckled at the old man's luck.

His face went red as he muttered a few things under his breath. "I would like to see you do better Alibert."

"Watch the master." He bumped his chest with his fist.

Yugo looked at both men, fearfully.

Alibert got on one knee and stared directly at Yugo. "What's your name son?"

"Y-yugo.." He hesitated. He didn't know if he should have used his real name or not.

"I'm Alibert and that grouchy cop is Ruel." He chuckled then whispered. "Just between you and me, make sure you keep your money away from him."

Yugo slightly smiled at his remark, but nodded his head.

Ruel rolled his eyes, "Pfft, you won over that kid by pure luck. Anyways, I'm off for protrol now." He got in his vehicle and drove off.

Yugo sighed, "Thank you, Alibert."

"No problem." He stood up and patted his head. He could feel his sadness come off of him.

"What's the matter, Yugo? Are you lost or something?"

"No, it's just that I've been looking for a job, but..." He trailed off, but he felt as if he could trust this man. His instincts told him to tell him the truth, but Ad would probably be angry with him if he ever found out.

"If you need a job, I can hire you. I need a few extra hands anyways. I just need you to fill out a form and I need your parents signature."

Yugo looked down, he felt a slippery substance slid down his lips and a salty taste in his mouth, he cried.

"I don't have p-parents. My brother and I are all alone. Fending for ourselves... We have to steal and sleep in abandoned places. I don't know how will get by, I want to help my brother. Prove, that we can survive and make it out of the predicament we are in now, but..."

Alibert looked at him compassionately, he could tell that the boy was pure and held a special aura around him.

"No worries, child. I'll help you out."

Yugo looked at him with wide eyes, "Really? You won't call CPS or anything?"

"Of course not. It's obvious that you don't want to go back there. Tell you what, I'll take you and your brother in. In return, you can work for me, deal?"

Yugo wiped his tears and smiled whole-heartedly, "Deal!"


End file.
